(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency modular grease extractor, more particularly of the type to be used for replacing standard filters of all shapes and sizes in a cooking assembly which utilises a plurality of such standard filters. The modular grease extractor according to the invention is a liquid tight enclosure which is used in order to drain out condensates or any liquid detergent or other liquid or solution that may be sprayed inside the enclosure in order to clean or deodorize the interior of the modular grease extractor.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In a large number of cooking assemblies, various heating elements are used for different purposes, wherein the filtering capacity of the grease extractor need not be the same. However, since the standard filters which are used in a multi-unit are always the same, it is not possible to vary the quantity of exhausted air. This of course means that an unnecessary amount of energy is often used by the exhaust unit and that the grease extracting units do not always function adequately, because the flow of air which is required to exhaust grease and fumes cannot be adequately adjusted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modular grease extractor which can be adjusted to specific needs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular grease extractor that can be used to replace standard filters in a cooking assembly and that can be fitted in the same place as the standard filters, wherein the filtering capacity for the various cooking units need not be the same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high efficiency modular grease extractor which can be designed with various sizes so as to fit into the space provided for any grease filter.